El amor llega cuando menos lo imaginas
by La piketua
Summary: HErmione va a una fiesta pensando que sera aburrida y termina teniendo una noche muy divertida con quien menos se lo hubiera imaginado. One-shot


El amor llega cuando menos lo imaginas

Llegaba tarde a mi trabajo en el ministerio, que suerte tengo últimamente. Hace un mes termine con mi novio de tres annos, Ronald Weasley, se preguntaran porque. La respuesta es simple, Ron es un amor pero…la amistad que tenemos hace nuestra relación demasiado… aburrida.

Prefiero tenerlo de amigo, el me hace reir y es un gran consejero. Ron estuvo de acuerdo en la ruptura, creo que piensa igual que yo. Ahora el está saliendo con Luna Lovegood, si se que ella salía con Neville pero eso termino hace mucho.

Ahora aquí estoy en mi oficina investigando los últimos casos de mortífagos, esperando que Harry llegue, mi amigo al fin esta con la mujer que ama, GInny Weasley, son la pareja del momento.

-Hermione hay una fiesta hoy en casa de Draco. ¿Vienes?- tan pronto Ron cruzo la puerta había dicho esas palabras, ganándose de mi parte una mueca de… te volviste loco.

-Ronald se te friso el cerebro.- dije, habíamos arreglado nuestras diferencias con Draco Malfoy pero, el seguía siendo un chico de papi, presumido y estúpido.

-Es una simple fiesta Mione, además habíamos acordado en llevarnos bien.- me dijo Ron, convenciéndome a ir a la dichosa fiesta. Lo que yo no sabía en ese entonces es que la dichosa fiesta me traería varios problemas.

Al caer la noche cerré mi oficina y me dirigí al ascensor, fue solo entrar marcar el número del primer piso y esperar. Al llegar al piso deseado me dirigí a buscar un callejón para transportarme. Me aparecí en mi apartamento, estaba decorado de forma sencilla pero elegante.

-Hermione.- Escuche gritar a Harry tan pronto llegue, mi pelinegro amigo corrió hacia mis en bóxer y sosteniendo dos trajes en sus manos.- ¿EL negro o el francés?- pregunto mostrándome los dos trajes, yo los observe y vote por el negro.

Harry corrió a cambiarse no sin antes gritar que me había comprado un traje y lo había dejado en mi cuarto. ¿Cómo sabía que yo iría a la fiesta? No lo sé pero me dirigí rendida a cambiarme de ropa para pasar la noche en una fiesta seguramente aburrida.

El traje que Harry me compro era rojo pasión, largo, dejando una de mis largas piernas casi al descubierto completamente y con un escote demasiado pronunciado para mi gusto. Me deje el cabello suelto luego de alisarlo un poco y me dirigí afuera luego de un maquillaje simple.

Harry ya me estaba esperando con su traje negro y junto a el GInny vestía un traje color crema a las rodillas, teniendo los hombros al descubierto. Los tres juntos nos aparecimos en la fiesta de Malfoy, el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente que vestía elegante.

-Harry.- escuche la voz de Draco mientras abrazaba a Harry y luego me daba un beso a mí en la mejila y otro a ginny.

-Que bueno que han venido, es el cumpleannos de mi novia y hay que celebrarlo en grande.- dijo mientras nos presentaba a una chica de cabellos negros, oye, se parece a la insorportable de parkinson.

-Ella es Astoria prima de Pansy.- Draco presento a la chica, la cual nos saludo amablemente y luego ambos siguieron saludando a los demas invitados. Harry y Ginny se fueron a bailar y yo me quede sentada en una silla.

La fiesta no era tan mala como yo pensaba, solo que yo no tenia con quien bailar y me encuentro sentada sola en una mesa, mientras todos se diveierte. Auqneu pensándolo bienpreferiria eso a lo que paso a continuación.

-¿Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Granger?- dijo una voz femenina, voltee a mirar a la persona y frente a mi estaba una mujer de negra cabellera y verdes ojos. La reconoci al instante… Parkinson.

-El tiempo mas feliz de mi vida.- dije fríamente mientras tomaba de mi copa, parkinson ignoro mi comentario y sin abandonar su sonrisa se sento a mi lado, sin pedir permiso por supuesto.

-Siempre tan amable Granger.- volvió a hablar la pelinegra, como detesto a parkinson. La mire y luego volvi la mirada hacia la gente que bailaba. En ese momento note que un hombre a lo lejos no quitaba los ojos de nuestra mesa, juro que mira a parkinson.

-Creo que te buscan Parkinson.- dije, con toda la intención de que se largara. Ella se volteo a mirar al chico y luegohizo un gesto molesto. Lo siguiente que paso fue tan rápido que me dejo aturdida.

Pansy se levanto de su asiento y se sento en mis piernas, pasando sus manos por mi cuello y juntando nuestros labios. El shock inicial hizo que no hiciera nada y cuando iba a empujarla ella se habia alejado.

Me quede con la mirada desorbitad mientras Pansy miraba hacia el hombre, el cual ya habia desaparecido.

-Lo siento Granger, solo quería sacármelo de encima. Lamento mucho si te cause alguna incomodidad.- hablo Pansy y por primera vez la vi apenada, aunque en su rostro descansaba una mueca de burla.

-No ha sido nada, solo, me sorprendiste.- dije y luego me tome mi copa de vino de un solo trago, queriendo borrar las sensaciones que sentí cuando las manos de Pansy se cruzaron por m cuello y sus labios presionando mis labios dejando que un aliento a chicle me llegara a la nariz.

Por Dios que me pasa, es una mujer y... yo no soy lesbiana. Con ese pensamiento me concentre en los hombres que bailaban en la pista pero mis ojos repetidas veces viajaban hacia las piernas de Pansy. Las cuales quedaban al descubierto por culpa de ese traje negro ceñido a su cintura.

-La música esta buena Granger. ¿Por qué no bailas?- pregunto Pansy llamando mi atención, aunque la tenia sin hacerlo, yo la mire como si esa pregunta fuera la mas es5upida que había escuchado en el día.

-No tengo con quien bailar Parkinson, eso creo que es obvio.- dije mirándola, ella asintió y llevo sus manos hacia su cuello acariciando su clavícula y su pecho pero sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía.

Eso fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho, en ese instante mis ojos se fijaron en esos pechos que parecían demasiados apretados en el traje, parecía que en cualquier momento se saldrían del traje.

No puedo estar mirando los pechos de Parkinson, el problema no es que este mirando sus pechos si no que… que los este comiendo con la mirada. Esto no es sano, no es normal, es una chica, es Pansy Parkinson y yo… a mí me gustan los chicos.

-¿Estas mirando mis tetas Granger?- la pregunte de Pansy hizo que la mirara a los ojos y que me sonrojara mientras veía una expresión divertida en el rostro de Pansy. Creo que eso se notaba desde lo lejos, yo, la perfecta Hermione Granger estaba devorando los pechos de Pansy Parkinson con la mirada.

-Yo…- mis palabras se perdieron en algún lugar de mi garganta porque no sabía que decir, no podía decir algo, simplemente era imposible que yo dijera algo.-Voy al baño.- dije y me levante sin dejarla hablar.

Con paso dificultoso me encamine hacia unas escaleras y al subir camine un pasillo, entre a la tercera puerta y me encontré con un baño, claro que me había parado a preguntar dónde estaban los baños.

Al llegar al baño note que era grande, cabrían diez personas fácilmente. Abrí la pluma del lavamanos y moje mis manos pasándolas luego por mi cuello, intentando calmar mi sonrojo.

Antes de darme la vuelta mire al espejo y se imaginan mi sorpresa al ver reflejada allí a Parkinson. Estaba trepada en la mesa detrás de mí con una sonrisa ladeada. Me di la vuelta asustada y vi a Pansy sonriendo.

-¿Qué sucede Granger? Acaso te pongo nerviosa.- hablo Pansy y yo trague saliva al ver que su traje había subido hasta sus muslos, dejando mas de sus piernas al descubierto.

-¿De Que hablas Parkinson?- pregunte intentando mantener mi mirada en sus ojos, esto estaba fuera de control, a mi no me gustan las chicas, solo que los labios suaves de Pansy en los míos se sintieron demasiado bien.

-¿Qué deseas en este instante? Acaso ese olor a coño mojado eres tu Granger.- volvió a hablar Pansy, yo me sonroje y por sentí humedad entre mis piernas, no puedo estar mojada por Parkinson, no solo porque es una serpiente si no porque es una chica.

-Yo también estoy mojada.- dijo Pansy y deslizo su mano por entre sus piernas dirigiéndose hacia ese punto húmedo entre sus piernas. Seguí su mano en su recorrido sin poder evitarlo y vi como su mano se perdía detrás de sus bragas y Pansy gemía.

Luego de un rato, en el cual Pansy soltó algunos gemido, Pansy saco de dedo de entre sus piernas y me lo mostro, un liquido estaba entre sus dedos y me puso mas húmeda.

-¿Quieres probar?- pregunto Pansy extendiendo su mano con sus jugos hacia mí, no, no debo, no quiero, pero… mis piernas no escucharon mis razonamientos y se acercaron a Pansy. Mis manos y mi boca tampoco escucharon mi cerebro y con un movimiento tome a Pansy de la muñeca y guie sus dedos a mi boca.

Al sentir el sabor en mi boca gemí y chupe, lamí los dedos como si fuera una paleta mientras Pansy me miraba con ojos oscuros. El sabor había desaparecido los dedos de Pansy pero yo seguía chupándolos.

-¿Quieres más?- pregunto Pansy llevando su mano nuevamente entre sus piernas, yo no respondí pero la vi mover su mano con fuerza entre sus piernas.

-¿Quieres?- volvió a preguntar Pansy y vi como sacaba su mano de entre sus piernas y la llevaba hacia mí, tocando mi entre pierna por encima del traje, instintivamente gemí, al fin era consciente de dolor entre mis piernas.

-¿Quieres que me coma tu coño para luego tu comerte el mío?- volvió a preguntar y subió con su mano hasta posarla en mi pecho, yo gemí en contestación y la vi alejar su mano.

Había dicho que si y se había alejado. Bueno, quizás así era mejor, mientras tenia esos pensamientos vi a Pansy agarrar su varita.

-Iremos a un lugar mas cómodo.- me dijo y sin que yo contestara se abalanzo hacia mí y sentí ese vacío que se instalaba en mis estomago cuando me desaparecía.

Aparecí en apartamento bastante bonito, era sofisticado y no tenía casi ninguna foto, un mueble grande y bastantes libros. Tres puertas que seguramente llevaban al baño, al cuarto y al comedor.

-Aquí estaremos cómodas.- me dijo Pansy y unió nuestros labios en un beso salvaje, no puede evitar responder pero luego de unos segundos me separe, esto estaba mal, yo era una chica y Pansy otra y esto estaba muy mal.

-No Parkinson esto… esto está mal.- dije y Pansy rodo los ojos, luego sentí su mano acariciar en mi entre pierna por encima del traje y deje salir un gemido bajo.

-Esto se siente bien.- me dijo mordiendo mi lóbulo, esos mordiscos estaban geniales, pero… no debo hacer esto. Pansy siguió mordiendo mi cuello centrándose en mi yugular, arrancando gemidos de mi boca.

-Se siente muy bien ¿NO?- volvió a hablar y se alejo un poco, mirándome a los ojos, yo no puede más que asentir y volver a unir nuestros labios para que nuestras lenguas jugaran.

Lleve mis manos hacia la espalda de Pansy sacando su traje y ella no me lo impidió, el traje cayó al suelo y Pansy me empujo hasta el mueble, me dejo caer sentada y quede de frente con su sexo apresado en unas bragas negras de encaje.

Por un momento sentí deseos de pasar mi lengua por encima de las bragas pero Pansy comenzó a sacar mi traje, el cual cayó al suelo acompañando el de párkinson quien miro mi ropa interior con una sonrisa.

-Te sienta bien el rojo.- me dijo antes de subirse encima de mí y comenzar a besar mi cuello. Sentir su cuerpo caliente sobre el mío era increíble, la forma en que sus pechos chocaban con los míos y su estomago rosaba el mío era fascinante.

Pansy bajo con sus besos hasta mis pechos y subió su mirada hacia mis ojos con una sonrisa ladeada instalada en sus labios.

-¿Puedo verlas? Sé que se verán calientes.- dijo Pansy haciéndome sonrojar, yo solo asentí, ansiosa por sentir sus labios en mis pechos. Pansy desabrocho el sujetador al frente y luego miro mis senos.

-Delicioso.- murmuro ella y yo mire mis senos, no eran muy grandes pero… tenían un tamaño decente, a diferencia de los de Pansy… esos eran grandes y seguramente suaves. Pansy los acaricio con sus manos y los miro fascinada, luego llevo sus labios calientes hacia mi pecho izquierdo.

Gemí incoherencias cuando sus labios se cerraron en mi pezón y sentí la sonrisa malvada de Pansy contra mis pechos. Mientras Pansy se centraba dando lamidas a mis pechos alternativamente sentí sus manos acariciar mi sexo por encima de las bragas.

-Sácalas.- gemí y ella me obedeció, las bragas desaparecieron y Pansy acaricio mi zona más privada con sus largos dedos. Estuvo así durante un hermoso rato hasta que sentí como hacia una línea con mis jugos en mi estomago y comenzaba a bajar sus labios, chupando la línea que antes había hecho.

-Jamás volverás a querer a otro después de mi Granger.- me dijo Pansy antes de perder su boca en mi sexo, vi estrellas cuando su boca chupo con énfasis mi clítoris y luego su lengua me penetro.

-Oh, sí Pansy, no pares, sigue, eres increiiii…- mis gritos pararon cuando llegue al clímax, los espasmos sacudieron mi cuerpo por lo que parecieron minutos y caí extenuada en el mueble.

-Siempre quise hacer esto.- me dijo Pansy con una sonrisa ladeada y luego me beso dulcemente, yo sonreí en el beso, a quien le importa si me acuesto con una chica, si hago el amor con Pansy Parkinson.

-Creo que es mi turno.- dije sonriendo y Pansy me tomo de la mano, dirigiéndome hacia una de las puertas. Al entrar solo me fije en la gran cama que estaba en la habitación y luego me fije en Pansy quien me beso y me condujo a la cama, dejándose caer en ella y mirándome con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Haber que nota sacas en esta clase.- me dijo Pansy y sonrió burlona, le demostraría a Pansy que era buena en todas las clases. Buena como yo sola.

-Soy muy buena.- dije con una sonrisa y luego la bese, el beso mas apasionada que había compartido con nadie.

Y esa noche hice a Pansy llegar al orgasmo una y otra y otra vez, gritar mi nombre como si ese fuera su ultimo orgasmo y le demostré que como yo no hay dos. Esa noche comencé una relación con quie menos me lo hubiera imaginado, una relación que al principio sorprendió a muchos y luego todos aceptaron.

Una relación que ha durado años y que hasta el día de hoy se mantiene firme. Soy Hermione Granger y mantengo una relación amorosa con Pansy Parkinson, mi mayor enemiga, una chica… la mujer que amo.

.

Espero merecerme un Review

Eso es todo… un one-shot


End file.
